10 Important Moments In Quinn Fabray's Life
by ilovequinn11
Summary: A collection of one shots centering around important moments in Quinn's life. Will stretch from first day of school to giving birth to Beth.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray was six years old, and heading into first grade. Her parents were Russell and Judy Fabray.

She was a cute little girl, with blond hair and blue eyes, and her family was one of the richest families in Lima.

Quinn was nervous her first day of first grade. Her mother woke her up in the morning, and helped Quinn change into the outfit Judy had picked out for her, which consisted of a blue dress, white tights, black Mary Janes, and powder blue ribbons to tie Quinn's blond hair back with.

Then, Judy and Quinn headed downstairs, where Russell was already at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of coffee and reading the newspaper.

Quinn sat at the table, and began to eat her food. However, it was hard to swallow with the lump in Quinn's thought.

"What's wrong, Quinnie?" Russell asked, noticing that Quinn wasn't eating that much.

"I'm just nervous, Daddy," Quinn replied.

"Why? Russell asked his daughter.

"What if I forget my lunch, and I starve? Or what if I break the rules without knowing it, since this will be my first time going to school? Or what if nobody wants to be my friend and play with me?"

"Well, Quinn, if you forget your lunch, I'm sure another kid would share with you. And, don't worry. They'll teach you the rules at the beginning of the day. The rules there are basically the same that we have here at home, anyway. And besides, your beautiful, honey, and so nice to people. The whole class will be falling over themselves, trying to be your friend."

Little did Russell know that he was shaping the form for the Ice Queen, the girl who would later go to rule McKinley High School, and ruin the lives of anyone she didn't like, but eventually get thrown from her pedestal by none other then Noah Puckerman.

But that was a story for another time.

"Well, Quinn, I think the best step in becoming popular is singling out girls that you'd want to be friends with. Then, show them that you've got power by getting everyone to follow you, and do what you tell them to do. Then, your sure to be popular."

Quinn nodded, feeling her father's wise words sink into her flesh (I love this image…), and give her goosebumps. Her daddy was so smart!

Quinn jumped up from the table and grabbed her lunchbox, opening it up. Her mother had made her a roast beef with American cheese on wheat, a can of lemonade, and some yogurt with pecans, her favorite. Then she grabbed her new backpack, which was one with Barbie on the cover, and then said, "Mom, let's go now!" Judy agreed.

She kissed Russell goodbye, got her purse and keys, and then heading out to the car, her daughter in tow.

Quinn opened the passenger seat door and then popped the backseat locks. Quinn crawled in the back, making sure not to get any dust on the new dress she had bought for the first day of school.

Judy stepped in too, sitting down and buckling her seatbelt.

She turned to the back. "Quinnie, do you have your seatbelt on?"

"Yes, mother," Quinn chirped.

The drive to William McKinley Elementary school was silent. When the car stopped, Quinn waved to her mother goodbye, and then jumped out of the car.

Quinn saw a goofy looking boy standing with his mother probably saying goodbye.

**Little did Quinn know this boy and his mother would later shield Quinn from homelessness.**

Quinn looked to the right. She was going to listen to her Daddy's advice. She saw a mean looking Latina with jet black hair tied in a ponytail step out of the car. Then, she looked to her left and saw a dumb looking blond step out of a car, waving goodbye to someone. Quinn decided to make these girls her targets.

"Hi!" Quinn said, walking up to the first one and extending a hand for a handshake. "I'm Quinn."

"I'm Santana," the other one sneered.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Show me that you can be popular and then I'll be your friend, because I don't want to become friends with an unpopular person. That would just look bad."

Quinn agreed, and then said, "Alright, well, do you want to come with me, then? We might not be friends, but we can be almost friends!"

Santana agreed, and then the two headed to that blond girl.

"Hey, I'm Quinn," Quinn told the blond, extending a hand.

The girl took it, and shook it. "Hi, I'm Brittany."

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Quinn walked over to a group of timid looking girls. The first thing Quinn noticed about them, besides their timid expressions, was that they were all red heads. At first, Quinn started to wonder if they were sisters, and then decided she didn't care. She wasn't actually going to be mean to them... After all, she wasn't exactly the Ice Quinn (I love this play on words, like Ice Queen) yet... But she was going to scare them into doing something.

"Hey, loser," Quinn snarled, walking up to the head of the group.

All the other girls looked at the leader, fearful expressions on their faces, but their leader was just as scared as they were.

"Try to do a backflip," Quinn ordered the girl. And then she realized that, out of all the girls, their leader was the ugliest.

"But I don't know how to do a backflip." The girl giggled nervously, trying to show her friends that she wasn't scared, but she didn't succeed.

"I don't care. Do a backflip now or else I'm going to get everyone in the grade not to like you."

The leader turned to her friends for support, but her friends just avoided eye contact and began to inch slowly towards Quinn.

"Fine." The girl bended her knees, and then went flying backwards and landed on the ground in a perfect backflip. Because of Quinn's intervention, this girl would go on to realize she was very talented and become a Cheerio. (this part seems awkward to me. Is the red head able to do the backflip? She went flying backwards, but does that mean she landed or fell on her face? Or I just might be forgetting something about a red headed Cheerio…haha. I'm assuming she landed it but only because I read it a bunch of times.)

"Wow." Santana was standing besides Quinn. "You did it, Q!" she said in a gleeful voice, raising her hand to high five Quinn.

Quinn said, "Are you in Miss Gibson's class?"

Santana nodded, and then Quinn turned to Brittany, who nodded too. "Great!" Quinn said. "We'll all be in the same class together!"

The three girls headed inside to their class, and had fun the rest of the day. When Quinn's mother came to get her, Quinn proudly introduced Santana and Brittany to her mother, telling her that they were her best friends.

"See you tomorrow!" Quinn called, getting into the car.

"Did you like first grade?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Yeah." Quinn said. "I can't wait to go back!"


	2. Quinn's First Crush

Quinn's first crush was in the fourth grade. Her and Finn Hudson, that goofy looking tall boy she had seen on her first day of first grade had been best friends since second grade, but they had never kissed or anything.

That particular day, Quinn was in the crowded classroom, at her desk, silently drawing a picture of an elephant, when Finn walked up to her.

"Hey, Quinn," he said shyly.

Quinn looked up at him. She had just noticed for the first time how handsome Finn was. He was wearing a T-Shirt and jeans, and his curly dark hair was playfully ruffled.

She noticed him watching her. _Oops, _she thought. _I guess I stared at him a little too long._

When Finn came up to Quinn, he was suddenly dumbstrucken by her newfound beauty. Her wavy blond hair fell in perfect little ringlets down to her shoulders. Her legs and arms, even at age ten, were perfectly toned and tanned. Her skin was clear, pale, and acne-free. Even in a T-shirt and skort, (shorts in the front, skirt in the front) she looked beautiful. She was staring at him too, so he quickly snapped out of his daydream.

"Hi," he said, smiling at the blond, and taking his seat next to her.

He knew the next day was Quinn's birthday. His mother didn't have too much money after his father died in the army, but he was determined to get her something.

When his mother picked him up in the afternoon, he dropped the bomb on her.

"Mom, can I get a birthday present for Quinn? I think I love her!"

His mother smiled at him. "Well, we can go to the store and see if we can get her a candy bar or something."

"Mom, I want something better then a candy bar!"

"Fine, maybe we can find something else for her."

When they got to the store, they got out and hurried inside. Finn began to look around, and then he saw the perfect gift. A charm bracelet and a matching pair of earrings.

"Mom, can we get that?" he asked, pointing to the bracelet and earrings.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid that those are too expensive. However, we can get you some stuff and you can make your own charm bracelet and pair of earrings for Quinn. We have some old charms at home in my junk drawer. And you can put whatever you like on the earrings."

"Alright," Finn agreed. His mother bought the wire for the earrings and the chain for the charm bracelet, and then they got in the car and drove home.

When the got home, Mrs. Hudson set out all the stuff for Finn, and he jumped to it.

First, he bent the wire into the shape he needed for earrings. When they were the perfect shape, he set those down and tied the chain into the charm bracelet. Then, he put feathers and beads on the earrings, and charms on the bracelet.

When he finished, he felt very proud. Quinn would be so happy!

The next day, Quinn brought in cupcakes for her birthday. She had heart barretes holding her blond hair back, and she was wearing black flats, brown tights and a heart striped shirt dress.

Finn walked up to Quinn. She was surrounded by Santana and Brittany, laughing at a joke Santana has just said.

She had told Santana and Brittany about her crush on Finn, and when he began to walk towards the three girls, holding a square shaped box in his hands, the girls all went quiet.

"Hey, Quinn," he said, nervous at the sight of Santana, who was giggling at him. He really hated being surrounded by giggling girls.

"H-h-hi, Qquinn, I got you this for your birthday," he said, handing her the box.

"Thanks," Quinn said, giggling nervously as she took the box from him and opening it. When she saw what was in it, she gasped, and Santana and Brittany followed her lead.

"It's so pretty!" she whispered. "Thanks, Finn!"

And now her crush on him was stronger then ever.


	3. Quinn's Enemy

Quinn Fabray was now officially in love with Finn Hudson, and Finn Hudson was now officially in love with Quinn Fabray, but neither told the other. Not yet anyway.

The days passedby. The days turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into years. Quinn met her enemy in seventh grade.

The girl switched schools although she hadn't moved. Her name was Rachel Berry. She had long, dark hair which she usually adorned with these ridiculous headbands. They were in the seventh grade, and she actually had the guts to wear these plaid skirts and animal sweaters. However, Quinn didn't mind Rachel until this one day in the lunch room.

Quinn was surrounded by her usual group of pretty girls, but now the group had gotten much larger. Now, their were other girls besidesSantana and Brittany. All together their were twenty girls in Quinn's group, which, not including Quinn, was the number of all the seventh graders on the cheerleading squad. Quinn was a cheerleader too, of course. The uniforms were dark blue and orange. Even though the colors clashed, it looked great on Quinn, and she looked beautiful when she spun around. The dress spun with her and looked so nice against her tanned body and golden hair.

**Quinn had gotten her lunch. "Hold it for me," Quinn demanded, shoving her lunch into Brittany's hands. The blond struggled to hold both her and Quinn's trays.**

Rachel was a few feet away. **She had went to the hospital last night to get stitches because she had cut her chin open, and she hadn't had a chance to finish reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" for her Language Arts class. **

She didn't watch where she was going as she read and walked to a table while holding her lunch tray.

It was unfortunate that she crashed into none other then Quinn Fabray. Quinn might have been able to forgive Rachel if the special hadn't been spaghetti and Rachel didn't have ice cream for dessert. Plus,she had hot tea to drink.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "You freak! You went and did this on purpose, so you could be the Queen Bee instead of me! Well, fat chance, Rachel Berry! I'll make sure everyone hates you! And I'll make sure your life is a living hell from now on!"

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel squeaked, her face turning red at the sight of all those cheerleaders glaring at her.

Santana, Brittany, and another unnamed cheerleader rushed over to the condiments stand. They grabbed a whole bunch of napkins, and began to wipe up Quinn's uniform.

**"You freak!" Quinn shouted again. "I hate you! I hate you so much! Go to hell, bitch!"**

The whole room gasped at Quinn's profanity, but no one dared to say anything, for fear that if they defended Rachel, they would get socially isolated, too.

**Finn was staring at Quinn, blinded by her beauty. **


	4. Cheerios

Quinn was now in high school. Freshman, to be exact. From the moment that Quinn stepped through the doors of Mckinley, flanked by Santana and Brittany, everyone stopped to stare. And definitely not in a bad way.

Since Quinn had so much experience with dancing, tumbling, poms, cheerleading, gymnastics, and modeling, Quinn decided to go out for the Cheerios. And if Quinn joined, you just know that Santana and Brittany did too.

So the girls showed up on the field on the tryout date. "Hello, girls," a big boned woman in a tracksuit said through her megaphone. She had short blond hair.

"I'm Coach Sylvester. Now, whenever I walk towards you, your going to become fearful and immediately salute me. Now, if you pathetic group of mouth breathers actually manage to get onto the prestigious Cheerios, you will follow my orders at all times, even if I tell you to break your leg, you'll do it. Now, their are tons of more rules, but I will give you a list with them if you manage to make my squad. Follow my rules and regulations, and we'll have no problems. Now, our uniforms are red and white dresses made out of the finest polyester money can buy. You are required to buy these for forty dollars, and white ribbons to tie your hair into a high, tight ponytail for five dollars.

Personally, I don't want to hear your excuses about how your poor and can't afford the uniform. Do you think in college, if you try to join the squad, they'll accept that excuse for not paying them? Some people would call my methods cruel, but I'm just trying to prepare you for the future. If you can't shell over forty-five dollars, leave right now."

About five girls got up and left. "Right. Now, first I'm going to split you into groups of five. There'll be one or two fly girls in the group, which I will assign by weight and talent."

She split the whole group into groups of five. In the first group, she made Quinn and Santana the fly girls. In the second group, Brittany was also a fly girl.

"Alright, well, now I'm going to teach you a very simple cheer and then routine. We'll never do anything like the routine, it is so simple and boring. The losers that are bad at doing it will be eliminated and asked to go home. The groups may be reassigned, depending on who is asked to leave. Then, I'll show you a slightly harder cheer and routine, and then I'll eliminate more people and then we'll do a hard routine and cheer. Do you all get this?"

Everyone nodded, and then she said, "Good." The girls separated into their groups, and then they started to learn the routines and cheers.

"Very good," Coach Sylvester said, nodding at the girls. "Yes, well, you'll find out or not whether you made it tomorrow."

"I made it," Santana boasted, while she began to pack up her bag.

"How do you know?" Quinn asked.

"Because I'm Santana Lopez," Santana replied, rolling her eyes as if the answer should have been obvious. "Coach Sylvester would be lucky to have me performing her cheers and stunts."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She hated when Santana got all boastful. That was supposed to be reserved for Quinn.

The next morning, Quinn woke and dressed as usual. She was so excited to see the list of the girls that made it onto the Cheerios that she didn't even eat breakfast. She just jumped in her mother's car and waited for the short drive to the school. Even though the ride was only five minutes, it felt hours long to her.

She waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they did, she bolted in and to just outside the girls' locker room, where the list was posted.

Yay! She got captain, with Santana as her co-captain and Brittany one down from Santana.


	5. Quinn's Boyfriend

Quinn strutted through the hallways. Most people parted like the Red Sea for her when she passed, but any misfits who dared to stand in her way got shoved into the red, faded lockers. All the guys were in love with Quinn, and all the girls wanted to be her. And it was no surprise that Finn Hudson adored the head Cheerio.

Finn had become quarterback for the football team, along with his best friend, Noah Puckerman, whose nickname was 'Puck.'

Puck was a player, who had accomplished the goal of having sex with every girl on the Cheerios one month into their freshman year.

Well, every girl except Quinn.

Quinn was saving herself for marriage, which is why she started the Celibacy** Club and** made it a requirement for all football players and Cheerios to join it.** She hadn't even made out with anyone yet, because she knew that kissing led to touching, touching led to oral sex, and oral led to actual sex.**

Finn **was still** very tall and goofy looking, but now he was also very **muscular and drew **the attention, once again, of Quinn Fabray.

One day Quinn walked up to Finn. She, for once, was actually alone.

"Hey, Finn," she said, giving him a smile. And not the half smile she usually gave to people before she crushed them. No, this one was real.

"Hey, Quinn." He put a hand to her tanned shoulder, and for once she didn't shrug it off.

Finn stared at the beautiful goddess in front of him. She was the face of innocence, but she still managed to be sexy, especially when she walked. When she walked, the red and white pleats flew up, revealing her underwear.

"Hey, Quinn, can I talk to you about something?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Quinn told him.

"Well, I... I like you, Quinn. I've liked you for a long time now."

"I like you too," Quinn told him, smiling softly, her blond hair in it's ponytail bouncing softly as she grinned at him.

Finn leaned forward and smiled as his lips drew in Quinn. It was as if they were attracted by magnets.

Their lips touched, and then they began kissing faster with more intensity, hungry for each other.

"Quinn..." Finn moaned, pushing back from her.

**"Finn, WHAT is wrong? Did I forget to brush my teeth this morning? I really should stop hanging around Brittany!"**

**"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just was about to, um... explode."**

"Oh."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Quinn?" Finn asked, cupping Quinn's chin with his hand.

"Of course," she told him, smiling again as he leaned forward, kissing her and sweeping her off her feet.


	6. Quinn's Lost Innocence

_**Alright, sorry I haven't updated in, like, a year, but it's just that I sent this chapter to my beta and she never responded, so I'm thinking she died or something.**_

The moment Quinn Fabray lost her virginity was the moment she lost her innocence.

She never planned for it to be this way. She was raised in a very Christian way, and she planned to lose it on the night of her wedding, in a big, fluffy featherbed, still a little buzzed from the champagne, but not when she was having her world spinning out of control from the half a dozen wine coolers she had drank, when she was too young to drink legally. She never planned to lose her virginity to not a good Christian man, but to Noah Puck Puckerman on her childhood bed in her childhood room in her childhood house that she had been raised in.

However, she was feeling bad. Santana had dissed her, suggesting that Quinn was a loser because Finn was interested in Glee Club and everyone thought Quinn was losing it since they thought she liked Glee Club, while they very well knew that Brittany and Santana were only there as spies, Finn had canceled a date with her to practice something with that Barbara Streisand wannabee, completely forgetting that it was there 3 month anniversary, and for some reason, Quinn had gained ten pounds, even though she had consumed nothing for 3 weeks except the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse, and Coach Sylvester had called her a fat and ugly elephant in front of the whole squad and half the football team, and Quinn ran, crying, away from them, to her car, to escape the sounds of their laughter. However, it was raining, she was being mocked by life, and down she fell. However, just as she was about to hit the ground, he was there. In her sorrowfull state, she let him hold her, and invited her to her house to hang out, not caring about anything as she informed him that her parents weren't home, and not saying anything when she saw he was carrying wine coolers into the house. Pretty soon, she was good and buzzed up, and began spilling her problems out to Puck. Then, they began making out and at that moment she didn't care, thinking about how for that one moment she could forget all about Finn and Man Hands.

Then, Puck lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom, setting her lightly on the frilly, girly bedspread. He got on top, running his hands down the sides of her red and white cheerleading uniform. She quickly took off his shirt, jeans, and belt, and he struggled in his lust to unzip her uniform, finally deciding to just rip it off her body. She then helped him slide down her panties and unclasp her bra, and then they just… did it.

When they were done, Quinn felt terrible. They had both fallen asleep from the wine coolers, but Quinn jerked awake. At first, she was wondering why she was covered in blood with a terrible ache between her legs, and why she could smell a mans' cologne. She then turned around and looked over, seeing Puck's Mohawk. She quickly shook him awake, ordering him to leave and never mention this encounter again. She then changed the sheets, putting them in the washer along with her uniform, and then took a shower, washing her sin off her. After she was finished, she stepped out and towel dried her hair, changing into a nightgown and staring at herself in the mirror. She made a decision. No one had to find out about this little encounter. All she had to do was act natural. But what if she… no, no, she said, shaking her head. It couldn't come to that, it wouldn't. She would be so dead.

She then hurried downstairs, popping in a couple asprins to calm the massive headache she had from her hangover, and then headed upstairs to get some sleep. No one would find out, she thought.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	7. Quinn Finds Out She's Pregnant

Quinn felt miserable after having slept with Puck, but she was determined to hide the truth, so she acted like nothing was wrong, and avoided Puck whenever possible. However, she felt a twinge of guilt whenever she saw Finn or Santana.

However, she guessed that God looked down on her dirty little sin and decided to punish her, because she began to feel… different. She began to feel like vomiting all the time, began to gain weight, and got moody, along with weird food cravings.

Quinn went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. Of course, she couldn't take it home, because she feared her mother would find it, so she took it to school and used it in the bathroom.

She looked down at the stick and felt a little twinge as she saw it beginning to read the urine. She saw a pink line grow, and she felt hope, but then another line grew right across the first one, and it got clearer and clearer… she was pregnant.

Quinn began to cry uncontrollably. What was she going to do? Her whole life was ruined, just because of one night with Puck! And what about Santana? Santana would bitch slap her when she found out that her best friend slept with her boyfriend!

Quinn slid open the door, wrapping the pregnancy test in toilet paper before throwing it into the trash. She began to walk down the hallway.

Even though she knew nobody knew about her baby… after all, how could they? She still felt like like every point was directed at her, and it felt like the words that people were saying about the losers were stabbing her in the heart, as if the stuff they said was directed at her, and it was as if every slushie she saw someone receive to the face was directed at her, as if she could feel the icy drink dripping down her face. The only thing she could do at this point was tell Finn she was pregnant and make up some story so he would think it was his.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	8. Quinn Is Disowned

Quinn lied to Finn, telling him some BS story about hot tub tempetature, and Finn, being Finn, believed her. As the weeks wore on, she got kicked off the Cheerios, and found out that Glee Club was the only place where she was accepted for who she was. Her parents knew nothing about what had been going on, however, because her blood ran cold when she even thought about telling them.

However, her parents had never been formally introduced to Finn, so they decided to invite him to Sunday dinner. Quinn knew it was a big mistake, knowing Finn would probably accidentally spill about her being pregnant, but they wouldn't be talked out of it.

One night, Quinn's mom was helping her with her dress for the Chastity Ball. "That's weird," her mom said, frowning as she tried to get the zipper to go up, but it refused and just jammed itself deeper. "I just has this ordered a few weeks ago."

"I, uh, had a big lunch at school today," Quinn told her mother as way of an excuse. "Really big tacos." Her mother nodded, satisfied with that lame excuse, (and lie, considering all she had was half a salad today, and she didn't even want it, but Finn forced her,) and then continued to tell her daughter that she thought that the problem was Quinn wasn't getting enough exercise since she had 'quit' the Cheerios (another lie) and Quinn had been quick to agree with her. However, when Judy put her hand to Quinn's stomach, she felt the bump and discovered Quinn was pregnant. However, at that moment, Quinn's father Russell came into the room, and Quinn knew Judy would not mention it to Quinn, because she was too scared of what Russell would do if he found out.

Sunday dinner with Finn was going good. Finn complimented her mother on the food and got into a conversation about college level football. Then, while Russell was in the middle of one of his famous toasts, Finn jumped up. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked, and Judy nodded and pointed him in the right way.

"He does wear a helmet when he plays, correct?" Russell asked his daughter.

"He's just intimidated by you, Daddy," Quinn replied.

However, when Finn came back, he was carrying Judy's radio. Once he had set it up, he began explaining how this week in Glee they were performing ballads, which are used to express things that people can't get out any other way.

"Finn… Finn, don't," Quinn warned, but he did it anyways. He sang 'Having My Baby' to the Fabrays.

Finally, Quinn's dad turned off the CD player and cut Finn off mid-lyric. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked,

"Daddy, it's not what you think…" Quinn began.

"What do you mean it's not what I think?" Russell bellowed. "I think you've turned into a slut who opens her legs for anyone who asks. Everything your mother and I raised you not to be!"

The tears that had been pooling in her eyes now began to fall down her face. "Why don't we move this to the living room?" Judy asked, obviously more concerned about what the neighbors would think than she was about the fact that her youngest daughter was crying.

So they moved to the living room. "Quinnie, I don't understand," Judy said. "I thought we raised you right, taught you how to say no."

"You did, Mrs. Fabray!" Finn spoke up. "You raised her right, she didn't do anything wrong, we didn't even have s-sex…"

"Alright, can we please just stop with the lying?" Judy asked.

"Who are you?" Russell asked Quinn. "I don't recognize you anymore."

"I'm your daughter, Quinn, who loves you, and I know this must be hard for you, but all I need is for my daddy to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. Please?" but Russell just stood up and walked past Quinn into the kitchen, telling her she had a half hour to pack.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
